


Untitled: Ageplay

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ageplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack never expected a little girl like Gwen.<br/>Written back in 2009 and posted ... somewhere but I can't remember where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled: Ageplay

“Don’t wanna!”

Jack had to bite his lip, hard, at Gwen’s pout as she glared up at him, chin tucked and lip adorably stubborn. “You want to see the movie, don’t you?”

“Yeah," she admitted.

“You want ice cream, don’t you?”

 _“Yeah!”_ and that was his little Gwen, all sparkling smiles and brightly eager. She scrambled out of bed, padding over to hug Jack and snuggle close, looking up hopefully. “Can I have ice cream for breakfast? I’m hungry.”

“No, you can’t have ice cream for breakfast,” Jack kissed the top of her head and patted her bottom to guide her to the kitchen. “And you can’t see a movie in your pyjamas, no matter how cute you are.”

“Don’t wanna wear a dress,” she sulked as she settled on her special chair, the legs sawn down short, tucking her bare feet under the rungs. Feeling a little harried, Jack added slippers to his growing list. Even with the fat cushion, she was barely tall enough for the table – he might want to pick up a child’s table for her, he’d seen a plastic set on sale, with a top meant for drawing on. A handful of crayons and some juice and Gwen would happily play for hours.

Jack wasn’t really set up for a little child, he’d never expected Gwen to come into his life – especially like this - but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He tasted the porridge he’d made for her, grimaced and stirred a little applesauce into it. He snapped the top on the sippy cup and set them both at Gwen’s place before settling down with a sigh with some coffee and eggs.

Gwen poked at her porridge doubtfully, bottom lip making an appearance again. “I want ice cream. We’re supposed to have _fun,_ daddy. Not porridge.”

Jack set his cup down a little too hard and Gwen looked up, eyes wide, biting her lip at the look on his face. He kept his expression stern with an effort; he was the Daddy and he needed to be firm with her. Gwen was already a little spoiled, her last daddy had been too indulgent – she’d had him wrapped around her little finger – giving her whatever she asked for without thinking about what was good for a little girl like her. Jack knew why her last daddy had spoiled her so, he could _see_ why as he looked over at her, sweet and adorable and naughtily calculating. Jack went over to kneel by her chair, taking her chin is his hand and turning her face to him. Her pulse beat hard under his fingers but _those_ games had to wait for later too.

“Porridge first,” he tapped her nose gently with a finger and she gave him her best wide-eyed innocent look. “Dress first,” another little tap and she rubbed her nose with a giggle. “Then a movie and _then_ ice cream.”

“Porridge is nasty. Your porridge is _really_ nasty. Uncle Rhys _always_ let me have -”

 _“Hey,”_ Jack warned at the bratty whine in her voice. “Behave yourself, Gwen. I’m not Uncle Rhys and I don’t care what he let you have for breakfast. You want to be a big strong girl and you need to eat your porridge.”

She hung her head, fringes still rumpled from sleep, but when Jack simply watched her with no sign of relenting she nodded unhappily. Jack picked up the bowl and spoon, scooping up some and holding it out. “Open wide,” he said firmly. Clutching the chair and wiggling her bare knees, Gwen opened her mouth wide for him. He popped the spoon in, chuckling at her exaggerated grimace as she swallowed. “Good girl.”

He let her wiggle and fuss while he fed her then let her sit on his lap while he ate his cold eggs and drank his equally cold coffee.

“You make faces too!” she laughed at him as he grimaced at the bitter taste. “Bad daddy! You have to eat your porridge.”

He laughed. “My coffee is as bad as my porridge, sweetie. Too bad I don’t have Ianto’s touch.”

“Do you need to go see him?” she asked, a little wistfully. “I know you have to do things ….”

“No, Gwennie,” he hugged her close. “This is your day, I promise.”

“Okay,” she said in a small voice, then glanced up. “Can I wear my trousers then?”

Jack shook his head with a sigh, laughing a little a her attempts to manipulate him. “No, baby, I got you a perfectly nice dress to wear today and your trousers are dirty.”

His little girl smelled like clean sheets and orange juice and the squirming weight on his lap kindled a hot, rising ache. Gwen giggled, putting her arm around Jack's neck and wiggled her bottom against him. "Daddy's all big and grown up," she whispered.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to play with my little girl," Jack said hoarsely and eased her off his lap.

In the bedroom, Jack tugged off her pyjamas top and bottoms then held out her panties and watched as Gwen climbed into them. “Hold up your arms, Gwennie.”

With one last, childishly exaggerated sigh, Gwen stuck her arms up and Jack dropped the dress over them. It was a simple off-white knit with no sleeves and a panel down the front where pink satin horses pranced, he tugged it down and buttoned the little pearl button on the back and smoothed his hands down the fabric. “You look adorable,” he said helplessly. And she did. The little dress was perfect, barely past her bottom but fine for a little girl like her. Gwen slid off the bed and walked over to the mirror to look at herself, sucking at the tip of her finger as she picked at the pink knit pattern on the front.

“It’s okay, daddy,” Gwen said, casually, but he smiled as she stole glances at herself while he brushed her hair and tied it back for the day, and buckled on her shoes. He slipped the bangle on last thing, it would safely let Gwen be the little girl she was, no matter where they went.

 **(End 060109)**


End file.
